


Fragile

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, adjustment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Some nights, Laurence woke up to the ghost sound of a ship’s bell tolling.





	Fragile

Some nights, Laurence woke up to the ghost sound of a ship’s bell tolling. He jumped up from his bed, cold sweat running down his back and already walking towards the nearest door, ready for his shift to begin. It always took him some time to reorient himself in time and space, that he was no longer a tiny midshipman on a frigate in the temperamental sea. That he’d slept in a bed instead of a hammock, that he had all this space. There was no danger of whipping or punishments meant to wound his fragile self-worth. He’d got enough scars already, to have to anticipate any more of them just yet.

Outside, the dragons were snoring.

Outside, the other captains were talking among themselves, laughing and telling stories over breakfast.

Outside, a long way away, the sea sang its songs.

 He did not think of Edith, or the navy career he’d planned out or the stability of having one home to call his own. No matter how many times he woke up with the taste of salt on his lips or scents that reminded him of the thin gruel he’d been served at sea.

Instead he sat down at dawn with Temeraire, holding a new book and a cup full of strong coffee. Then he sang sea shanties to wake him up, watching the sun rise as Levitas made content noises at this impromptu concert.


End file.
